Thomas Hayward
Thomas Hayward (トーマスヘイワード Tōmasu Heiwādo) is one of the protagonists of the storyline The Fires of Heaven, and a member of the Fairy Tail Guild Appearance Nagare was a pale young man with heterochromia iridum, his right eye grey and his left eye green, dark green, messy short hair, with his hair covering his left eye. He uses a light-blue jacket with a high collar and a black band around the base of the neck, as well as black bracelets around the pulses He uses skinny dark-green pants, that are holden by a black belt, and uses white shoes Personality Thomas is a rather calm and quiet individual. Different from most of his guildmates he does not seem to be prone to cause chaos and trouble for reasons of a little meaning. Most often, he tries to keep his teammates out of problems, and seems to held a high respect for authorities Speaking of his past, he is quiet about it and does not like to talk about his amnesia or the lack of memories, and believes that he used his Memory Control in himself in the past, something that, deep on him, he knows isn't true He is timid and introverted, never taking the first move to start a talk and, as such, must be coercionated into entering the conversation or joining the frown When put into a problem or a trouble, Thomas tries to always pick up the logical choice, and unless his has some important feeling in his front, both his or from others, he will not hesitate into taking the most logical pathway In fact, Thomas is a sociopath, having little remorse or regret of his actions, but stills feeling empathy over the other people History Thomas don't has any memory prior to his sixteen years. He had a past, of course, but he has amnesia. Even the studies made by doctors, skilled in Healing Magic, Memory Control and Telepathy, weren't able to find his memories, which implies that, rather than alterated or occulted, they had been obliterated Thomas was adopted as the foster brother of Sarah Hayward, a member of the treasure hunter guild Sylph Labyrinth. He lived for three years with her, but not as a treasure hunter. Rather, he was her best friend and helper. When she died during the course of a mission, killed by a giant monster, Thomas was left broken. After the guild departed from Magnolia, he stayed behind, as she was buried in the town. He was found by Diana and received into her guild, Fairy Tail Synopsis Intro arc Along with his partners-in-crime: Kennedy, Dimitri and Soria, Thomas arrived into Hargeon in order to get the port town rid of the evil control of a dark guild, the Scarlet Banshee. They defeat the thugs easily and protect the twins, Douglas and Kimberly, before Brianna Svalsbard arrives She kills one of the thugs and attacks the mages. Thomas tries to attack her but to no aval, and is almost killed before Dimitri intervenes. After Kennedy black-outs her, they bring her to the twins' house, where Quentin and Aria were waiting for them. Quentin heals Douglas wounds but, after discovering they brought Brianna, resolves that rescuing her would give freedom to his captive family. He attacks them with his Metsu spell which drives them powerless. When a battle ensues, Thomas tries to fight but is defeated alongside Kennedy and Soria. When Frey arrives at destroys the house, Thomas joins the others to destroy Scarlet Banshee immediately Dark Spring arc Powers and Abilities * Illusion Magic: Thomas is a high-skilled user of Illusion Magic. A form of Magic that revolves around the use of illusions, allowing the caster to create illusions that deceive even powerful Mages. The user can also determine who sees and hears the illusions and who doesn't. The Magic has quite a large range. Interestingly, Thomas' ability with this magic was not erased alongside his memories ** Snake Trap: ** Wave of Blood: * Memory Control: This Magic allows its users to add their existence to other people's memories, delete parts, or even completely rewrite a person's memories of events they took part in. However, if the targets find out about the truth, the Magic will wear off. An additional skill associated with this Magic is that the user may at any given point relay and subsequently replay their own memories to whomever they desire * Enhanced Speed: * Average Magical Power: Navigation